


jonas hofmann

by scionavarielle



Series: in the eyes of beholders [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jonas has to learn about erik and robert relationship (almost) in a hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part i

**Author's Note:**

> i guess maybe this will be the end of the series and stuff  
> kkk, thanks for following this series with me :3

Jonas tries to recall why he is where he is now at the first place. All he could remember is that he was on his way home after his last class and then someone stopped him. Seeing that it was Robert, Erik’s uncle (or at least that is what Erik told him), Jonas didn’t think much. He greeted the older man as usual and informed that he would come to the apartment later for final projects. What he didn’t expect was to be dragged to Robert’s car.

“Is there anything that I could help you?” He asks nervously. The older man is staring at him now and he could see the crystal blue of the man’s eyes. It is terrifying him that there is no emotion expressed in Robert’s face. He is not going to be kidnapped, now is he? “Erik is still at class, he’s discussing his assignment with the teacher.” He decides to make another conversation, hoping to end this bizarre situation.

“I want to talk to you,” Robert says darkly.

Jonas gulps. He could still feel the thick air surrounding them and it makes him hard to breathe. He waits for Robert to continue.

“How do you feel about Erik?” asks the man straight to the point.

He doesn’t really know about how to answer the question. Is the man asking him about his feeling for Erik as a friend or is the man implying that Jonas is somehow having a crush to the oblivious boy? Because, you see, Erik is cute. The boy just doesn’t know how much attractive he is and sometimes it frustrates Jonas to no end.

“He’s a good kid,” Jonas answers nonchalantly. What else could he say?

“You’re not attracted to him in any way?” Robert asks again.

Then Jonas understands what it means. Robert must have thought that Jonas is attracted to Erik in _that_ way. Well, Erik is attractive, cute, and _beautiful_ , but Jonas is straight and he only considers Erik as his younger brother. “Of course no!” Jonas cackles a laugh.

Robert raised his eyebrows. It seems that he doesn’t believe what Jonas has said. “You sure?” he asks again to confirm.

“Yes! I mean, Erik is adorable and stuff, but uncle, I’m straight,” Jonas is trying to hold his laugh. It doesn’t seem polite to burst out in laughter over the statement, but it is funny to Jonas. “Why are you asking this? If you don’t mind me.”

Robert gives a sigh and looks at Jonas, defeated. “Well, I saw both of you in a fancy restaurant before and yeah.”

Jonas recalls that time. He has already booked a restaurant for his date with his girlfriend long time ago but apparently she couldn’t make it, so instead of wasting the reservation, he invited Erik to go along. It was just a friendly dinner and something to cheer Erik because the latter seemed in a bad mood that week.

“Oh that, my girlfriend couldn’t make it and so I asked Erik to go with me. Besides, he seemed so down and I thought it could cheer him up. Well it did, he’s happy but when we got home, he seemed a bit silence even more. Guess something must have happened there.” Jonas shrugs, like it is just a casual stuff.

The older man doesn’t speak anything more after that except thanking Jonas. The boy gets off the car with question mark in his mind. He is curious as to why Robert is concerned about that, but thinking maybe the man is doing that because Robert is Erik’s uncle.

When Erik walks out from the school, Jonas is still staying on the gate, deciding to greet his friend. Erik greets him back and then runs to Robert’s car. Jonas turns around to see Robert and Erik.

Now Jonas understands why.

The saying of “eyes are the windows of the soul or something” is true. He could see how Robert’s eyes soften when the man is staring at Erik. It is full of caring – and _love_ (as cliché as it sounds, it’s the truth). And Erik, the boy is even more talkative when he’s with Robert. Jonas shakes his head.

How could he miss something like this? He has been friend with Erik almost too long already. He should have known that the boy’s changing mood is caused by the older man. Jonas smiles.

Robert and Erik relationship might not be easy, he could already see some of the hardships they are both going to face. However, Jonas wants to say to them when the time comes, he’ll be there for them – for Erik, mostly.

Because, you see, Jonas might not really tell the truth to Robert. He doesn’t think lot of Erik because he already has a girlfriend, but if there is a _chance_ for him someday, maybe Robert should be careful.

(Jonas smirks at that thought).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but the last part actually screams a continuation for me  
> I have a scene in my mind that I haven't written it yet  
> Hopefully I could type it!  
> The story is not really what I hope to be, i want jonas really face robert's wrath or sth, but maybe it'll be in another time ;)  
> xoxo


	2. part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello C: so this is somehow the second part i've been thinking  
> and idk why i could be so productive xD lmao  
> but this is just a drabble, still hope you guys enjoy it :D  
> PS: I'm happy that we have ErikDurm/RobertLewandowski tag now :'))

Teasing Erik has always been a part in Jonas’ life. He has been friend with the blonde (brunette?) ever since he could recall. He was also there when the accident happened and tried his best to cheer up his friend. Anyway, that’s in the past. Now Erik seems livelier (if there’s any word to describe that) and Jonas knows that has to do with a certain man named Robert Lewandowski. He doesn’t know if he should be happy or not.

Speaking of which, he is currently on the man’s apartment, alone with Erik in the boy’s room, doing their last project. It is almost 7 p.m. now and there’s no sign of arrival from the man. Usually the man always makes sure to get home earlier, especially if the man knows Jonas will come.

“Hey, where’s your uncle?” he asks, suddenly curious.

“Lewy?” Erik asks.

“Yeah, unless if you have other uncle?” Jonas tries to make a joke out of it but seeing the changing expression on Erik’s face, he decides that it’s not the right time. “What is it?”

Erik shakes his head and only smiles. “He said he will be home late, has something to do.”  

Jonas only nods to that information. He doesn’t want to pry anymore seeing how Erik implied that with such finality in the tone. “I see,” is his only response. Both continue doing their final projects about an hour later. Deciding it has already been so late, Jonas excuses himself. He doesn’t really want to leave Erik alone, but his parents will surely worry if he hasn’t gone home by now.

Erik walks him to the door and at the same time it opens. Robert is standing in front of the door with the man’s hand on the doorknob. The man’s eyes are on both of them, eyeing from head to toe. Jonas smirks to that, unnoticed by Erik because he is backing the latter. “Uncle, I’m going home now,” Jonas exclaims.

“How long have you been here?” Robert asks.

“After class, I’m still in my uniform,” Jonas replies nonchalantly. Erik is somehow oblivious with the situation but he could feel the thick air surrounding them.

Robert nods. “Okay, be careful on your way home,” says Robert. He walks to Erik, passing Jonas while patting the boy’s shoulder. Jonas turns around and sees that Robert has gone to Erik’s side. Knowing that there’s nothing he could do anymore, he continues his step to the door.

“I guess, see you tomorrow, Erik!” he shouts and Erik just smiles back to him. Jonas notices how a blush is apparent on Erik’s cheeks and how the latter looks a bit nervous. He shrugs it off, thinking it is nothing. When he is on his way out, he remembers he needs to know about tomorrow’s schedule, so he turns around and sees something that makes his eyes wider.

Erik and Robert.

They are kissing. More likely, Robert tilts Erik’s chin up and forced himself on the younger man. Erik doesn’t push and in Jonas’ view, Erik kinds of enjoying it. Guess that means it’s not their first kiss then.

Jonas gulps. Maybe he should just ask about tomorrow schedule later then. Just after he has made his decision, he realizes that Robert is giving him a side look. The man raised his eyebrows and there’s an evident smirk on Robert’s face.

Somehow it makes Jonas shivers. He doesn’t remember where he knows but he has heard that Robert has the nickname of ‘Satandowski’. Guess the nickname is not there for nothing.

Jonas turns around slowly and closes the door behind him silently, doesn’t want to interrupt the couple (or to enrage the older man). He lets out his breathe that he doesn’t realize that he’s been holding.

Now he understands why no one messes with ‘Satandowski’.

Poor Jonas just has to know that in a (almost) hard way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jonas /pats him/  
> tell me wdyt ^.~  
> 


End file.
